Naruto: Rise of the Uzumaki clan
by Fire-Vortex
Summary: What if Naruto had learned his clans secret sealing techniques. Based on the fact that the Uzumaki clan was famous for the sealing prowess. Strong Naruto. Seal master Naruto. Hirashin Naruto! Naruhina
1. Chapter 1

**Revised as of 23/06/2016**

"Hello readers. First I would like to thank you guys even read this rather than just scrolling over. I have been reading fan fictions for a long time on this website now and still continue to enjoy them. So today I thought what the hell why don't I give it a shot myself? So here it is my very first fan fiction story and that too a story of Naruto one of the characters that has accompanied me throughout my life. I hope I can do justice to the characters. This is going to be a strong Naruto story but he will not be overpowered. Please readers review and point out any writing flaws or any changes I should make in style. Constructive criticism is loved! Just no swearing thoughJ"

Now enough chit-chat, lets get on with the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if i did The Last would have come much earlier.

Chapter 1

Naruto landed on his back tired from all the chakra and physical exertion of having learnt the "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' only an hour. This forbidden scroll was really something and now that he had learnt a forbidden jutsu from it that meant that he could pass the academy and finally become a genin, the first step to accomplishing his dream of being a Hokage. Wiping his sweat he got up; ready to face the next challenge.

For one forbidden jutsu was not enough to satisfy his curiosity. Opening the scroll further he glanced through the other jutsus. There was a lot of cool stuff, from Giant exploding fireball, to literally water style; cool jutsu. But his attention seemed to be drawn to a particular area. In beautiful strokes was drawn the seal of the Fourth Hokage. Underneath was an inticrate seal beneath which was written;

Only by channeling the chakra of an Uzumaki can this seal be unlocked. This contains the sealing secrets of the Uzumaki clan. – signed Fourth Hokage.

Naruto was shocked when he read this. It was almost as if his hero had left him a present! And this was supposedly his family heritage which meant there probably was some way in this very seal for him to find out more about his parents. Without even giving it a second thought Naruto channeled his chakra into the seal.

The seal poofed and a manuscript appeared. The title read 'The Sealing Techniques of the Uzumaki '. "Woahhhhh!" was the intelligent reply that Naruto mustered up.

He grabbed the book and tried to open it. He couldn't. He tried to pry it open using all his strength. Didn't work. Frustrated he turned it around. To his surprise, there was a seal behind the book as well. A blood seal. Irkuka sensei had taught about seals in class. It was one of the few classes which he liked. Below in very small, like really small, almost unreadable text was written; ,' The blood of my kin will awaken this book,'

The forest was an unerving quiet, as the drops of Naruto's blood dripped onto the book. The sounds echoed through the forest. For a second nothing happened. Then in a flash of light the book opened straight to what seemed to be the first page. The words were being written before his eyes. It read;

_'Hello heir to the Uzumaki throne. From now on this book will serve to you as a guide to learn the sacred art of sealing the Uzumaki way. To give you ease of access to this book at all times it will…'_

Naruto felt his hand sear in pain as her nearly dropped the book in order to see what was wrong. To his amazement the Uzumaki crest a spiral was drawn on his inner palm in the fashion of the seal. Unable to understand what had just transpired Naruto referred to the book to continue to read the introduction.

… '_Create a seal on your palm such that when the book is held in it and chakra is applied the book will be transported to another dimension and can be brought back by the users thought…'_

'Jeez they could have given me a warning' said Naruto as the pain had subsided.

…_'From now on this book will give you step by step introduction to the art of sealing from the basics to the more advanced. Only when the book deems you ready for new wisdom will it grant such. Whenever it stops giving you further seal data it means that you are not yet adept enough in the art. So to summarize it, this book will sure as hell make you a sealing master, believe it!'_-signed Kushina Uzumaki

Ok the last line of the intro was pretty cool I must admit, thought Naruto. He wondered who Kushina Uzumaki was. Maybe she was a faraway relative of his? Now that he thought about it Naruto realized he had never really met another Uzumaki in Konoha and seeing how he got around with all those pranks of his that was saying something.

Thats when he heard a twig snapping in the distance. He always had possessed a sharp sense of hearing, though he didn't know why. Quickly grabbing onto the book, he channeled chakra and the book disappeared. And just in time too because thats when he heard," Naruto! You're in big trouble now!"

Iruka sensei was here.

* * *

Iruka walked toward Naruto as he watched Naruto's face lit up. That was odd he concluded, no matter how much Naruto was fond of him no one was glad when they were caught after committing an S- rank crime.

Naruto on the other hand was completely glad that it was Iruka sensei. He had no doubt that had it been Mizuki then he would have cross questioned him about what Naruto had learnt from the scroll. Iruka on the other hand was someone Naruto would gladly share anything with. So he ran up towards Iruka and shouted out 'Iruka sense I stole the Forbidden scroll and learnt a technique from it. Now you will have to pass me since I passed the test.'

Iruka was frankly rather taken aback by this outbreak of information. 'What technique Naruto? Wait who told you that this was a test?'

"Yeah Iruka sensei you will have to pass me now'' Naruto was busy celebrating.

''Naruto who told you this was a test!''

''That would be me'' said a menacing voice from behind the two. Iruka recognizing who it was turned and shouted out ''Mizuki I should have known Naruto wouldn't do something this foolish. Though I should have figured it out sooner you never really liked Naruto did you? It was all an act to fool him into doing your dirty work.''

Mizuki laughed.'' What and you like him Iruka? I mean you should be the one who hates him the most. After all you did lose your parents to this demon.'' By now Naruto was really scared. He wasn't getting a word of what Mizuki was saying right now.'' What is his saying Iruka sensei?'' Naruto asked fearfully.

''Naruto don't listen to him you are no demon. Mizuki you know it's a crime to say that out loud.'' ''What the Hokage doesn't know won't hurt him, I mean both of you are going to die in this forest. So before I finish you off here is a parting gift Naruto-kun the reason the village hates you is because you are the nine tail demon fox that attacked Konoha all these years ago. You are the beast that slaughtered innocent children and civilians indiscriminately. You are the devil incarnate''

Naruto's pain was evident as he teared. ''No that's a lie, Iruka sensei tell me this is a lie!'' ''Well Naruto…'', Iruka began. ''Hah! What can he tell you? You killed Iruka's parents! He hates you more than even I do! All that love he shows you is a lie. You never know when Iruka will stab you in the back.' Muzak snarled.' ''Iruka sensei? No…''

Naruto turned and bolted into the woods startling the two chunin. Iruka immediately took after him. Mizuki on the other hand took his time. After all things were going just according to plan.

* * *

Naruto dodged through the trees with Iruka hot in pursuit. As he felt Iruka closing on him she turned around to face him. Iruka quickly closed in the gap between them and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder saying, ''Naruto there is no need to fear me, Mizuki was only lying, I would never hurt you. Now give me the scroll and let's get back to the Hokage…''

''Yeah sure Mizuki was lying'' said Naruto as he stabbed Iruka in the stomach. Iruka threw up some blood and poofed as Mizuki was revealed ''How did you know it was me and not Iruka?''

''Because I am Iruka'' Naruto said dropping the henge and revealing himself to be Iruka. ''So you would really give up your life for that demon, then die with it'' Mizuki shouted as he threw a massive shuriken at Iruka. At this close a range Iruka was unable to dodge and was hit squarely in the shoulder and was sent flying back as he crashed into the tree.

''Why do you protect the very beast that killed your parents Iruka? Do you not hate the nine tails?'' Unbeknownst to them Naruto was just hiding in the nearby bushes listening in on the conversation. ''Yes! Yes I do hate the demon fox…'' said Iruka. Naruto felt his heart sink. Even his favorite sensei hated him. ''…but Naruto, Naruto is not the demon fox. He is my student. He may seem a bit slow but he always tries his hardest. And he is also a fine shinobi of Konohagure.''

By then Naruto had started crying listening to the heartwarming words of his sensei. The words renewed his faith in himself and he was glad that there was at least one person in Konoha, one person who was not only acknowledging him as a person but also had respect for him. Iruka he decided was one of his precious people. And he never let anyone hurt his precious people!

''That's all very nice and all Iruka but unfortunately it is not going to save your life, here's a little parting present'' said Mizuki as he sent a huge shuriken flying towards flying towards the immobilized Iruka. Iruka closed his eyes having resigned to his fate awaiting the impending doom.

*Clang* Iruka heard. That certainly wasn't the sound of shuriken in flesh. It was the sound of metal hitting metal. Iruka opened his eyes to reveal Naruto standing in front of him kunai in hand.

''Naruto! What are you doing here? Get out of this forest!'', said Iruka in desperation and concern. '' I am sorry Iruka sensei I can't do that. I cannot let this bastard kill you. Let me show you what I learnt from the forbidden scroll'' Naruto formed the seal and shouted out,'' Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!''

The entire field was engulfed in smoke.

Mizuki laughed when Naruto stood in front of Iruka and said he would protect him. That kid was not even a genin and he Mizuki was a chunin. What chance did Naruto think he stood against one as powerful as himself?

Then the entire forest went poof.

As the fog cleared he was surprised to find himself surrounded by Naruto's everywhere. But cocky as he was always he shouted out to Naruto 'If you think you can beat me with illusions no matter the number, you are wrong'. Mizuki stepped towards one of the cloned and moved his hand toward the clone, expecting it to pass through and dispel the clone. Sadly for Mizuki that's not how things panned out.

His hand struck the shoulder of the clone and for sure the clone felt quite solid. Mizuki jumped back trying to come to understand the implications of it. ''Foolish Mizuki! These are not ordinary clones, these are Shadow clones. That means that I am going to beat you a hundred times over for all the pain you caused to Iruka sensei'', said Naruto. Mizuki finally understood the gravity of the situation. Sadly he didn't take it as well as Iruka had taken it. Instead, he screamed.

That didn't stop Naruto from beating him to crap though.

Naruto walked towards Iruka having dispelled the clones. He helped his sensei up.

''Thank you sensei for saying all of that about me' said Naruto as he smiled toward Iruka. 'There is no need to thank me Naruto, I spoke only the truth'' Iruka said smiling back'' and today you proved to me that you are ready to become a ninja by making not one but a hundred clones, solid ones too!''

Iruka removed his Konoha headband and tied it to Naruto's head. ''So Naruto, you pass!''

The happiness was reflected in Naruto's eyes. ''… and I will also give you a treat at Ichiraku Ramen''

.

.

.

''Hooray!''

**A/N: So I made some changes in the dialogue and some of the scene setting too. The earlier chapters were ridiculously short and undescripitive. Don't worry I will only be revising for a day more. I really had too especially some of the middle chapters. Expect a completely fresh chapter by the 25th.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Revisied as of 23/06/2016**

**Hello again guys and here is the second chapter in the story. Now quite a few of you reviewed this week and I must thank you guys! They fact that you took the time to write them means a lot to me. :):);)**

**The story will now be entering the training arc which is followed by the team allocations. I will use this period to further the story a bit, but more importantly to make the reader( and me ) more comfortable with the ropes of the Uzumaki sealing scroll. **

"Talking''

_'_Thinking'

_'The Uzumaki scroll'_

**'Demon talking'**

_**'Demon talking in italic **_**) ****_just kidding its demons thoughts'_**

**Training arc begins **

Naruto woke up to a beeping alarm clock. Today for a change he had decided to wake up early. The turn of events yesterday had been great for him. Not only had he passed from the academy but he had also got a newfound respect for Iruka sensei and also found two new powers, the Kage Bunshin and The Uzumaki sealing book. So, that morning he had decided to start training for the graduation ceremony which was only 2 weeks away.

After getting ready he sprinted towards the South- West of Konoha, to Training Ground 1( after being told by Iruka that it would be free for a couple of weeks). As he reached there he caught his breath and looked around. It was a vast field of grass and clay and there were three wooden training posts. Then he recalled the events of the past day. If he remembered correctly the book was supposed to appear whenever he wished for it. Extendeing his right arm( which had the seal on the palm) he thought about the book. Not surprisingly it materialised in his arms.

Once again showing a blatant disregard for whether Naruto wanted to read or not, the book opened to the next page. The words began being scripted in the same beautiful handwriting as before. Naruto felt a connection to the writing, a bond of sorts, an inexplicable one. Unable to explain it to himself he simply decided to read on…

'_So young brilliant Uzumaki, welcome to this guide to your salvation, a way for you to learn your true heritage. As a ninja it is first a necessity for you to be at the top of your health and body conditioning to go any further. Therefore before any information regarding seals is divulged to you here is a time table to get your body in shape…'_

Naruto glanced at the timetable as it appeared on the page. As he read it he really started to wonder if the writer of the book was really some sort of crazy freak. While it started of hard enough, with 50 laps around Konoha, it continued on with a thousand pushups, kunai throwing practice while dodging senbons, tree climbing without hands and while balancing a leaf on one's head, water walking on a hot spring while henging to hide from the dangerous females who would kill you if you were revealed, and what the hell were gravity seals supposed to be?! Even the most all round larger than life ninja that Konoha had seen was rather daunted in the face by so many tasks and that too in a week. Sure he had a healing factor that worked like crazy and help him heal from any injury in virtually not more than 5 minutes. But these exercises were rather pushing it, especially if he was supposed to do them in a day. And all this train of thought was before he read what was written next.

_'Now that you have read the timetable you have a rough idea of what level you have to be at the end of the next week. Also you will need to have a balanced diet so, NO OVER-EATING RAMEN! I know and recognise it as the food of the gods but it is not very nutritional. Instead ask the old man Teuchi to give you the Kushina Special Ramen he had made specially for my training. You can eat that very day. Umm, wait? So i guess you can over- eat ramen. Whatever. _ _Anyways if you are able to do this then you will be a great shinobi in no time at all, believe it. And about gravity seals since you are probably wondering, well they are a few seals developed by me and my husband that increase gravities influence on your body. You are currently operating under a force of only 1 G which is kinda meh… but here's the deal, don't worry the book will now inscribe on you a seal that will increase gravity on you to 2 Gs.'_

Naruto fell to his knees as the sudden force over took him. He felt a searing pain on his back though he had a pretty good idea what it was, just your average crazy gravity seals being inscribed on his back. This woman was was awesome. Wherever she was Naruto really thanked Kushina. He had always been worried that he would have to stop eating ramen if it didn't allow him to further his training. Cushion had given him a better option! Eating more ramen! She certainly was a person after his own heart.

After the pain subsided Naruto looked around for the book. It was no where to be seen. On instinct he out stretched his arm and thought of the book. It materialised. 'Huh?', thought Naruto. 'Maybe...'

In order to test his hypothesis ( or as Naruto would call it 'thought') he dropped the book from his palm. just before it strikes the ground it disappeared. Then as he thought of it again it appeared in his palm. (I know; it seems way to convenient, but consider the fact that both Minato and Kushina were expert seal masters). "Cool!" said Naruto. Suddenly the book opened again.

_'If you are anything like me young Uzumaki then you are probably enjoying this right now. Don't worry later we will give you the schematics on how to develop one of these as well as how to deactivate them. For now however the seals are permanent unless they sense that you are in a life threatening situation. Oh! And if you are unable to do all the exercises in the book then the book won't let you sleep. And by the way Shadow clones can be used for training too. Not for physical training because of muscle memory and stuff, but for jutsu and seal training its very useful So cheer up! Once we are done with Getting you to a prime physical state I will personally teach you, through the book that is, may new jutsus and of course seals! Adios for now my dear n...I mean student'_

Naruto tried to make whatever sense he could of what was written. But he did realize one thing for sure; the writer was sure as hell related to him. They shared the same sense of humour as well as the same passion of protecting ones loved ones. And did this Kushina Uzumaki just give him a way to learn justu faster! Yep! She sure did. Now all Naruto had to do was to follow the timetable, and he would surly become a kick ass ninja.

Naruto turned the page back again to timetable and started reading it. Slowly the over exuberant smile on his face mellowed down to a grim and determined one.

* * *

An hour later:

"Huff Huff'' panted Naruto. He thought,'Damn! Konoha is huge! I'm already tired after 3 laps. 47 to go!.' He looked at a nearby bench longingly. 'Well, I guess I could take a break.'

Out of nowhere the book materialised mid air and opened downwards. From its pages lightning arched destroying the bench. Then it zapped Naruto using a less potent but very stinging message couldn't be more clear.

No Breaks.

* * *

That evening;

Ayame had been having a very mundane and boring day. The customers had been few and those that had come were rather curt, even to the cute girls sunny personality. Where was Naruto? He should have been here by now? He never missed a day. Adam liked Naruto. He always lifted her spirits with his loud personality and open laughter. She thought of him as the little brother she never had but always wanted.

Which is why when a very beat up looking Naruto crawled his way into the shop she was more than a little worried.

She quickly ran to him and gave him some water. Even Teuchi worried about his best customer ( and close friend though he would never admit it) rushed to naruto's side.''Naruto-kun who did this to you?!''

''Crazy book lady" was the croaked reply.

.

.

.

After Naruto had smelled the Ramen, so to speak, he sat up and started slurping. But halfway through he stopped. He looked up at the worried faces of Ayame-nee-chan and old man Teuchi. They had never seen Naruto stop halfway through a bowl of Ramen. Scratching his head Naruto asked,"Um could I have a Kushina Special Ramen please? Around 12 bowls?'' Teuchi was obviously startled. But considering the state Naruto was in he decided not to press further. Instead he began making a recipe he hadn't for 12 years. He wondered where Naruto had heard about it from.

As the steaming hot bowl of Naruto was served before him Naruto was not surprised to see that the egg on top had been shaped like a spiral. He lifted some with his chopsticks and began eating.

The taste! It was perfection! It was amazing! It was epic! It was stupendous! It was legendary! It was ( Ok now I'm just trying to increase the words in the chapter. Suffice to say that Naruto was elevated to a whole new divine level by eating this ramen)

Tears rolled down Naruto's cheeks at the beauty of the ramen. Teuchi smirked. After all, he had made the recipe to impress the Hokage's secret wife (of course he himself had been to the small ceremony) it was bund to be impressive.

12 bowls later Naruto was quite full. After which he had to answer a barrage of questions.

"Naruto-kun? Why were you so hurt, and what did you mean by crazy book lady?"

Naruto thought (nope not a joke),' If I tell Ayame-nee-chan and Teuchi about this they may be in danger... maybe i should just tell them part of the truth.'

He then replied," Well you see I found this book in the academy library written by a writer Kushina Uzumaki. Since her last name was the same as mine I decided I wanted to read it, since maybe she could be related to me." 'He has no idea how close he is to the truth', thought Teuchi. It hadn't taken him long to recognise Naruto as the Fourth's son. The two shared the same blonde hair and blue eyes. Also he would have recognised Kushina's son anywhere. Being an ex shinobi he understood why Lord Third had decided to keep it a secret, undoubtedly to protect Naruto. "So..."Naruto continued"apparently it was training techniques to make your body fitter. She had written an insane timetable with many many exercises! Many!" 'How cute!' thought Ayame as she watched Naruto stretch his arms to provide a mental image. "She also said that Ramen was the food of the gods, which I totally agree with, and to eat Kushina Special Ramen at Ichiruka Ramen everyday!"

Teauchi and Ayame smiled at the boys enthusiasm. Both of them was sure, for very different reasons, that the boy was going to be a very powerful shinobi someday!

**A/N So this chapter saw a lot more changes. Frankly expect the story to go at a different angle from here. Most of the events I have posted earlier will occur but I have realised that I must make the character development more reasonable. I would also like to stick to the actual way Kishimoto wanted these characters, so no bashing. ******The Sakura bashing will also go because quite frankly any chapters after this one were fairly childish earlier so they will be completely ******changed.**

**Also, I know the Teuchi being a shinobi, and so close to Minato and Kushina is non-canon but I guess it isn't completely denied so could be true? Food for thought.**

**Oh, and this will be a NaruHina Fic only.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
